


To my father (who has no sons)

by demonn



Series: I’ll do anything for you [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Except for that one line, Gen, Klaus smokes, OMC is a great guy by the way, Set in the pocket au of my au, a big confusing but hey, diego fucking loves whipped cream ok, diego is a bit ooc but it’s ok because he’s in love, hes not here but I might write about him one day, i needed someone to flesh it out a bit, i really wanted to write myself some fluff so here ya go, no Reginald angst!!, ok, this was indulgent, where klaus was picked up after the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonn/pseuds/demonn
Summary: Klaus paused, fingers wrapped around his lighter, thumb idly flicking it on and off. He was surprised, not that he let it show. The academy had been a place where love rarely manifested, especially not a love that was pure. Diego loved Mom but Mom wasn’t human. Allison loved Luther but they were brother and sister in the eyes of everyone, including the self. Vanya had loved Leonard but she killed him. Five loved Delores but Delores was gone... and she wasn’t real. Ben had died before he even got the chance to find love.Klaus had loved Dave but Dave was dead and he couldn’t even see him.“Tell me about him,” Klaus whispered, taking another long drag of his cigarette.OrDiego is in love and klaus wants to know





	To my father (who has no sons)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a little rushed but I’m literally eating sprinkles out of the carton so what do you expect. I’m doing a bit bad but it’s getting better and I’m feeling better and that’s all that matters at the mo. Anyway, enjoy this. I hope you’re all safe and happy! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Heres the link to my blog if you wanna contact me
> 
> [Link to 20biteen](http://wilder13.tumblr.com/)

“You know, I was like you once,” Diego said, head in hands as he watched one wisp of smoke to pass Klaus’ lips. Cigarettes were cutting a fine line, but klaus could be doing worse. He could be doing drugs again, or alcohol. Cigarettes would tide the growing addiction in his body until he cut even that away.

“You say this like your sixty years older than me and dying! You wanna talk about how young and spry I am Didi?” Klaus giggled, looking to his side as He leaned into Diego. It was Ben probably saying something or over, hands on the steering wheel despite the fact he remained unseeable.

“In love.” Diego rounded off, trying to gauge Klaus’ reaction. “I still am. When we get to the place we need to be I bet he’ll be there waiting for me. He always seemed to know what I wanted or where I was going before me.”

Klaus paused, fingers wrapped around his lighter, thumb idly flicking it on and off. He was surprised, not that he let it show. The academy had been a place where love rarely manifested, especially not a love that was pure. Diego loved Mom but Mom wasn’t human. Allison loved Luther but they were brother and sister in the eyes of everyone, including the self. Vanya had loved Leonard but she killed him. Five loved Delores but Delores was gone... and she wasn’t real. Ben had died before he even got the chance to find love.

Klaus had loved Dave but Dave was dead and he couldn’t even see him.

“Tell me about him,” Klaus whispered, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

Diego laughed, slow and molasses sweet. “His name was Vincent. Vincent Nathaniel Di Angelo. At least, that’s what he told me. He was knows as all sorts of things. Vinnie, Angel, Nathan. I was the only one allowed to call him Vinnie though, and Teddy. There’s a whole host of other names but I can’t be bothered to remember, not now at least.”

Diego sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. “He’s big, a real big man ok. Not as big as Luther but pretty big.6”3 and muscular. Not enough to seem abnormal but enough that he could bench press me if he wanted to. Pretty eyes as well. Aegean blue with flecks of brown and green and silver. Like a kaleidoscope of the earth.”

Diego shook slightly on his sharp breath, laughing as klaus gave him a weird look. “I just- I really l-like him, ok? The whole end of the world thing fucked us up for a while but we got through. But I decided I had to take this trip and he decided he needed to sort out his fucked up family situation and we both decided we could meet afterwards. We still talk. Still call, you’re asleep though, so you don’t realise. I can’t stay away from him, ok?

“He’s so kind and accepting despite the fact he used to do dirty work for dirty creatures. Wields a gun like a madman but that’s because he has guts and he has grit and he knows hat he’s doing at the end of the day. He knows he’s going to make it out, even if that means when he comes home I have to stitch him up a little.”

Klaus hummed, stubbing out the cigarette only to light another. Chocolate flavoured. A treat. “You really love him don’t you? You talk about him like I talk about Dave.”

Diego laughed again, a little livelier. “Nah, I hate him! Always acts like he knows what’s best for me, but I guess that’s because he does. ‘E t-treats me good even when I’m insufferable.”

“You’re doing well,” klaus said, eyes fixed on the rear-view mirror. “Dad made us into people who would never be able to love normally and here we are, finding love in other people. Brotherly love, romantic love, love of things that don’t really matter. We’re making a name for ourselves in the sky. We stopped the end of the world, we learnt how to be better. I got sober, you got ripped-“

Diego barked out a laugh, reaching for the can of whipped cream in the passenger seat. “I got scars and you got feather boas. We got pretty and passed puberty-“

“Ben says, we got ghosts and we got toast and we finally stopped being broke.”

“Hey! No rhyming! It’s too late for rhyming. Go back to being a sad, violent fuck.”

“That’s not nice-“

“We got ruder, we got better outfits and better names.” Diego sighed. “We got better in general.” He raised his travel mug of coffee, the top helpfully screwed off to make room for the whipped cream. “To my bastard father, who has no sons. To our lovers, who put up with idiots like us. To the academy, who made me realise I deserved better. And to me, for being the best.”

Klaus ‘clinked’ his cigarette in the general direction of the whipped cream, an airy, “to us!” still on his lips.


End file.
